Black Heart
Black Heart is the second track and the second current single by Stone Temple Pilots with Chester Bennington from their first EP High Rise, written and recorded in 2013. The EP was released on October 8 under the label Play Pen, LLC. The single has been launched to iHeart Radio on September 18, 2013, and can now be streamed via iHeart Radio. Background In an article from Loudwire, it is stated as "a retro vibe with a main riff that's memorable and destined for a lot for radio airplay, which can follow their previous single 'Out of Time' to the top of the Mainstream Rock chart. The addition to the band for Bennington has been welcome for current Stone Temple Pilots bassist Robert DeLeo, who said that 'it's been great, and a huge breath of fresh air with a lot more sanity, more reasoning, and patience.'" Robert DeLeo states in an article from Noisecreep for debuting his special bass guitar on the song that "it's special for me because I just brought and found a rare bass guitar that I've been looking for in years, and I got a chance to use it for the song, so it meant a lot to me, to do that from a gear geek kind of perspective." DeLeo also stated that he has "been looking for a Rickenbacker 400 Bass, and it's a very rare 1971 Rickenbacker Bass. There were 20 of those made in '71, which is very rare and collectible." He also stated that "dreaming of instruments as a little kid and actually having one to use it on a song that you would put together, which means a lot." Live Info Stone Temple Pilots with Chester Bennington performed the song at various locations of performances, such as a performance at Hard Rock Hotel and Casino in Biloxi, MS on November 1, 2013. The three remaining members (including brothers Robert and Dean DeLeo, and Eric Kretz) of the band performed the song with Bennington at The Tonight Show with Jay Leno on October 3, 2013 to promote High Rise before it dropped on October 8. They also hosted a special of Rockline on October 7 that hyped their debut studio extended play that was released a day later. A video of the acoustic performance for the song by the band can be seen on the official YouTube channel, KROQ. Music Video Although there is no official music video for the song, however, a lyric video was launched on September 23, 2013 via the band's official YouTube channel. The 3-minute clip for the lyric video of "Black Heart" shows closeups of a man with varieties of tattoos all over his body, which also features lyrics from the song, along with tattoos of scorpions, spiders, and guns. An official yet a fan-made music video of the song was released via Vimeo on April 12, 2014 from the band's official Vimeo account. It was respectively directed by Glendon and Isabella. Track Listing ;Digital download Lyrics Black heart's comin', he’s a cold machine Cuts like a knife, gentle and clean Face like an angel, mind of a killer Nobody else gonna love her better Lay down now stay down Took her life with a quick pull trigger (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Well I don’t mind, I don’t mind (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Said I don’t mind if you don’t mind The color is all but faded Out of a dead man's eyes Down to his blackened heart Black heart's kickin' like a beating drum Shooting her down the sound of his gun No compassion, hard as an assassin Falling deeper still in that reckless fashion Lay down now stay down Deeper and deeper with a blind man's passion (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Well I don’t mind, I don’t mind (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Said I don’t mind if you don’t mind The color is all but faded Out of a dead man's eyes Down to his blackened heart Rescue me (If you don’t mind) (x3) If you don't mind The color is all but faded Out of a dead mans eyes Down to his blackened heart (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Personnel * Chester Bennington – lead vocals * Dean DeLeo – guitars * Robert DeLeo – bass, backing vocals * Eric Kretz – drums External Link * "Black Heart" Official Lyrics Video Category: Stone Temple Pilots Songs